


Sit Tight

by desfinado



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's mind is blown when he finds out Frank gets bossy with the ladies. Ridiculous, indulgent, unbeta'd porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [waysplusone](http://livejournal.com/community/waysplusone) 2011 challenge, for a prompt by [kasuchans](http://kasuchans.livejournal.com).

Mikey's propped up against the headboard, three pillows behind his back and happily watching The Swamp Thing (rented from the hotel's pay per view) when Gerard wanders in. He's looking down at a magazine as the door bangs shut behind him and he says, "Have you ever had a sexual encounter with anyone in your band?"

"Um."

"It was an interview question they asked some pop punk band from California." Gerard finally looks up, pushing hair out of his face and waving the magazine in question. "Can you even imagine getting asked that? _Awkward_ ," he sing-songs. "At least we're all clean."

Mikey waits, eyes on the screen, but Gerard's still standing there. "Well, depends how you define that," he says, leaning over onto one elbow to see around his brother's torso.

"Excuse me?"

Mikey indulges in a few more minutes of his movie before making a show of getting the remote (which is all the way down by his toes) and pausing the film, looking up to meet his brother's eyes. "Frank and I, sort of. When we were living together."

Gerard sits down at the end of the bed. "How did I not know this?"

"I never think about it!" Mikey rubs at his eyes. "It was ages ago. No awkwardness. I promise."

"No." His brother shakes his head slowly. "For real?"

"Oh my god." Mikey rolls his eyes, digging his toes into Gerard's thigh. "I don't even remember that well, okay? We were at one of Eddie's parties, there was this girl from the label—d'you remember her? Dyed orange hair, like Fun Dip orange. She ended up back at our place, etcetera etcetera."

"Fun Dip."

Mikey stops wiggling when he's got his toes buried completely under his brother's thigh, finally warm. "Yes. A candy I hold in high esteem."

Gerard smiles, whacks Mikey's calf with the rolled-up magazine. "Okay, tell me about Fun Dips."

"Seriously? Someone was totally about to get devoured when I paused my movie. Way more important."

They stare at each other for a moment. Gerard's eyes are huge in the dim light of the TV, and when he raises his eyebrows it makes all those sad-dog lines in his forehead. "I need to know. A healthy band is a band that shares," he explains.

Mikey tugs at his hoodie strings. "You know, normal brothers totally don't ask this kind of shit."

Gerard grins, shrugging, and Mikey laughs. "Right, since when were we normal, blah blah. Fine." He pulls his feet up to sit cross-legged, lets his head fall back against the headboard.

"She and Frank and I were talking about something at the party. I don't remember what. She was kinda cool and had these killer legs—and seemed into me—so I tried to get Frank to fuck off, so I could take her home. But he wasn't leaving. I figured he was cock blocking me to be a bitch, so I thought 'fuck it' and invited her back to our place anyway."

Mikey pauses, tries to see if he can get away with ending his story there, but Gerard plants a hand on the comforter and leans forward, eyebrows up again. "Fine! Fine. I tried to take her home but Frank walked with us, and he was flirting hardcore with her. Bros before hoes, so I didn't say anything."

Mikey frowns, remembers the way she had looked leaning against their kitchen counter in jean shorts, one leg bent with her beaten-up Docs propped on the chair, smiling at him. Frank had walked by to get something from the fridge and had run his hand up her thigh as he passed. "We got high in the living room and then she and Frank were making out. And I didn't leave and then she was making out with me and... yeah."

"Well?"

"Well what." Mikey shifts, settles a bit lower in the pillows. He'd forgotten how it had felt that night, something familiar and warm in the way she'd reached for his belt as she curled her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him, but a new kind of buzzing awareness that his roommate was right there, that Mikey was somehow on _display_.

"Did you cross swords or what?" Gerard asks, deadpan.

Mikey snorts. "Nah. But he was watching her go down on me. Didn't do anything. But he totally had a boner." He remembers wanting to make fun of Frank for it later, but had wanted to give it a few weeks so it wasn't _too_ awkward. Then he'd forgotten.

Gerard is grinning like Mikey just dished the best gossip. "Dude. Dude."

"I know!" Mikey grins too, because Frank _had_ looked like a total tool, sitting on the couch with his hands primly on his thighs, mouth shiny and open, tenting his cargo pants. Mikey probably looked like a tool too, though, on his back on the rug, knees knocking together while she blew him. "I had no idea he was such a perv."

"Well did you leave the room when Fun Dips was hooking up with _him_?"

"I was falling asleep. I think I passed out under the coffee table, 'cause I had that shitty rug imprinted all over my face and arm in the morning. Remember that one from Elena's with the red tassle bits?"

Gerard made a face. "Nasty rug."

"Exactly. Nasty rug."

They take a moment. "Huh," Gerard says, sitting upright. "Well that's not, like, super crazy. It's not like a porno or anything."

Mikey smiles. "Except for how Frank got all weird and kinky."

"Excuse me?"

Mikey pauses for suspense, digs in his bag on the floor and carefully pulls on first one, then the other sock. Gerard is practically _vibrating_ when he sits back up. "I dunno. He, like, tied her up or something."

"Tied her up? Like to a leash?"

Mikey struggles to keep a straight face, but his brother's stupid spacey comments will never stop being funny. "Shit. No." He shakes his head, tosses a spare pillow at Gerard, who catches it and hugs it to his chest, intent. Mikey sighs.

"He was taking her hoodie off and I thought it got caught. But then I realized he tied it all up in her arms so she couldn't move them." He'd been pretty high, but he remembers her lying along the couch with her head on the armrest, hands trapped underneath her, on her back. She was grinning up at Frank as he moved over her surprisingly smoothly. Mikey shrugs. "Then he titty fucked her."

Gerard clutches the pillow tighter. "Oh."

"Can I have the remote now?"

It takes Gerard a moment to respond, but he finally gropes for it and passes it over. "Yeah."

Mikey has _just_ un-paused the movie, convinced that his brother has now gotten all the gossip he wanted and more, when Gerard clears his throat. "Did you just say "titty fuck"?"

Mikey doesn't take his eyes off the screen. "Sorry, is there a politically correct way to say that now? Frank's dick. Her breasts. I didn't take notes or anything."

"I just—" Gerard shifts around on the bed a bit. "She let him tie her up and fuck her tits."

"Fun Dips was a catch, man. She gave killer head too, totally into it."

Gerard stares down at his lap. "I can't imagine Frank ever—he's just so _small_. And, like, submissive."

Mikey stares at his brother. "Submissive."

"Yeah, like—"

"You go tell him to do something he doesn't want to do and then remind me how submissive Frank is."

"No! Like—" Gerard wiggles again, what is his fucking deal? "I just always imagined him with big, brassy girls who would totally boss him around, you know?"

"Boss him around?" Mikey asks.

Gerard waves one hand in the air. "Like that chick he dated during Pencey! Laura! Lisa? Fucking owned him."

"The one who always punched him in the arm and stole his smokes?" Mikey remembers she had the grossest hair, dreadlocks with bits of string and shit tied into it. She loved to toss it over her shoulder.

"Yeah! See? Brassy."

"Gee. He totally took her home and titty fucked her too," Mikey says.

" _No_!" Gerard thumps the pillow down on the bed emphatically.

Mikey grins. "Yes."

Gerard looks defeated and starts smoothing the pillowcase out. "I don't even know what to do with what is going on in my brain right now."

"I'm sorry I turned your world upside down."

Gerard sighs. "I guess I'll survive."

"Okay. Can we watch the movie now?" Mikey's thumb hovers hopefully over the 'play' button.

"Yes! Yes. Go, I am totally ready to watch." Gerard even shuffles around to face the screen, still fiddling with the pillow as he pulls it into his lap.

They've only seen one innocent civilian get eaten when Gerard, eyes still on the TV, says "Mikes?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Fun Dips enjoy it?"

Mikey blinks. He thinks of something sarcastic to say but he suddenly has a vivid memory: Frank on his knees on the couch, jeans sagging halfway down his ass, thrusting forward as he held her tits together and leaned over to let a long line of spit drip down between his hands, into that dark blurry space Mikey couldn't see.

Mikey swallows. "Well obviously. He was a fucking pro at it."

"Oh."

  


* * *

Two movies later it's officially a stupid time to be awake, so of course Mikey gets a text from Frank that says _have liberated the goods from bryar. rendezvous at our room at 02:30_

He and Gerard had just started to fall asleep, zombie-eyed and staring at the blue TV screen as they slumped against the headboards of the twin beds. But they don't have anything to do until tomorrow night and Mikey never knows how to say no to a good time, so he drags his brother down the hall.

Mikey only knocks once before Frank swings the door open, crowding him as he edges out and pulls it shut behind them. "Shh," Frank says, way too loudly. Mikey stumbles backwards and rubs at his eyes. Gerard is leaning against the wall, blinking sleepily; there's a hanging painting swaying slightly where he bumped against it.

Frank stands upright and surveys them both. "Well you two look like a real fucking party." He's got bloodshot eyes and stubble but is rocking up onto his toes.

"What've you got?" Mikey asks, trying to reach for the hand that's behind Frank's back. Frank grins, big and bright, long hair falling in his face.

"Nuh-uh. Your room. Bob's asleep."

They get settled, Mikey re-claiming his pillow throne, Frank sideways in the armchair with both his feet up on the TV stand. Gerard sits at the edge of the other bed, picking at his nails.

Mikey and Frank hash out the merits of the 1982 Swamp Thing adaptation and take successive burning swigs from the bottle of Jameson. The can of Coke Frank had brought for Gerard is half-drunk, on the carpet by his feet, when Frank says "So, Mikey Way, question."

Mikey blinks and sets the bottle down on the bedside table. His body feels liquid, melted into the bedspread. "Answer?"

Frank grins and lets his head fall back against the arm of the chair, hair spilling down the side. He's slumped down so his ass is up on the chair's other arm, legs crossed on top of the TV stand. It looks entirely uncomfortable.

He points a finger across the room to where Gerard appears to be reading the ingredients list on his Coke can. "What crawled up your brother's ass?"

Mikey sees Gerard look up, eyes wide. "What?" They both stare at him. "Nothing! I'm just, like, being attentive."

Frank bites his thumb, grins around it. "Yeah, 'cause you're always such a Listener."

Gerard mumbles something and swills a sip of Coke in his cheeks like he's tasting wine. Mikey rolls his eyes and lifts his foot up, wagging it in his brother's direction. "Gerard is being weird because he can't stop thinking about _you_ —" he wags his foot at Frank "—titty fucking that chick you and I hooked up with at our apartment that one time."

"Hey!" Gerard starts, but is interrupted by Frank barking out a laugh, kicking the side of the TV.

" _What_?" The TV wobbles and stills. "Dude, I had _seriously_ forgotten about that."

"Gee wanted to know if any of us in the band had hooked up with each other." Mikey smiles. "It doesn't exactly qualify, but it's a good story."

Frank twists, feet hitting the ground as he bounces upright in the chair. "Fuck yeah it is. She was so into being used, that girl was fucking _dirty_."

"See?" Mikey says to his brother, who's looking innocent. "'Frank is submissive'," he repeats incredulously. "What the fuck?"

"I never said that!" Gerard gets up and puts his Coke can in the mini-fridge. "This shit is lukewarm, I can't drink this."

"Submissive?" Frank repeats, ignoring Gerard's diversion tactics. He looks _delighted_.

Gerard sits on the edge of Mikey's bed. His back is curled in, that defensive stance when everyone is making fun of him and he's going to bitch about it instead of having a sense of humour.

"I just couldn't picture you… titty fucking a girl or whatever, okay?" he says. Frank bites his bottom lip, like _Yeah?_ "I don't usually picture _any_ of you guys doing that kind of shit."

"What did Mikey tell you?" Frank asks.

Mikey feels his cheeks heat up, remembering the image of Frank spitting on himself, holding her tits together as he moved.

"That you were a pro," Gerard says. "Like that's even true."

"Yeah?" Frank giggles, rubbing a hand over his prickly cheeks and looking between the brothers on the bed. He's drunk, but his eyes are intent. "You guys like to talk about what a pro I am with the ladies?"

"Yeah, they were just lining up at your door when we lived together," Mikey folds his hands in his lap and smiles, a challenge.

"Quality, not quantity," Frank says smoothly and pushes himself off the chair. "D'you think any of them remember you now? I blew their _minds_."

"With all your secret moves," Mikey confirms.

Frank just grins and walks over to stand in front of Gerard, whose back straightens as he looks up. "Want a demonstration? I can tell Gerard is dying to get titty fucked." Frank's got one hand on his belt, hair hanging in his face.

"Thanks, but my titties are just fine the way they are," Gerard replies in a dull tone.

"Mikey," Frank says, ignoring him. "Grab his hands."

Mikey raises his eyebrows but Frank's grinning and Mikey's had enough whiskey that he's up on his knees and behind his brother before he realizes it. He wraps his fingers around Gerard's wrists, crossing one over the other.

"Hey—" Gerard protests, twisting to the side, but Frank steps in between his legs, one hand still on his belt buckle.

"Usually I'd find something to tie you up with, chicks dig that shit. Like they're helpless, but they still want it." Frank licks his lips, red and shiny, and pats Gerard's cheek with his free hand. Mikey can't see his brother's expression. It's probably a dramatic eye-roll. "But I've got my main man here to help," Frank says, nodding at Mikey.

Mikey huffs a laugh. Frank steps forward until Mikey feels the bump of his knees on the mattress and Gerard moves backwards out of the way, leaning against Mikey's chest.

"Your nasty-ass hair is in my face," Mikey complains, lifting his chin to clear his brother's head.

"Your nasty-ass _hands_ are on my _wrists_ ," Gerard responds.

"What could be nasty about my hands? They're just hands," Mikey argues, but Frank shuts them both up by popping his belt buckle and fly in one swift movement, hands on his hips and jeans hanging open. His boxer-briefs are gray.

"Um," Mikey says around a mouthful of black hair.

"Mikey?" Gerard asks, and Mikey can't see his face but can feel his brother turn his head to the side. "You were right. Frank _is_ a big perv."

"Shh," Mikey says, keeping his hands around Gerard's wrists. "He's trying to psych you out. Be strong."

Frank grins at them, licks his lips slowly and lets his mouth hang open as he leans in and undoes the top button of Gerard's shirt. He looks good, Mikey thinks. He knows it, too.

"Hey baby," Frank says, jerking his head up slightly in acknowledgement, meeting Gerard's eyes. "Just sit tight." Frank looks down, works on more buttons. "We've got you." Gerard snorts.

"Shit, going commando. I like that in a lady," Frank grins, flattening a hand against Gerard's chest. Gerard seems to still when Frank touches him, but his hands clench into fists under Mikey's fingers. Mikey peers over his brother's head, sees Frank's tattooed hand on Gerard's pale sternum. He's surprised to see Gerard doesn't have a t-shirt underneath.

"Nice tits," Frank says, pushing Gerard's knees apart with his legs, "they look like they need to get fucked."

Mikey snorts at the line, expects Gerard to bitch at them for saying 'tits' so much, but his brother is quiet and still, chest rising and falling, looking up at Frank. They're all silent for a moment and Frank's face, intent and predatory, reminds Mikey of that night, the way he crowded that girl and held her down.

"Fuck," Frank says suddenly, grinning and slapping Gerard lightly on the cheek. Mikey feels his brother's body jolt. Frank looks up and meets his eyes. "He is _so_ ready for me to whip my dick out right now."

"What?" Gerard says after a beat, struggling, and Mikey laughs, pulling him back up the bed a bit, not letting go.

"He wouldn't stop asking about it," Mikey confides. Gerard tries to turn his head to look at him but Mikey's got his wrists still pinned so his face just ends up in Mikey's neck.

"No shit." Frank laughs and props first one knee then the other on the bed on either side of Gerard. "Can't blame him."

"Hey! It wasn't like—I just didn't believe you, okay?" Gerard says, and bucks his hips to get Frank off but Frank's face just slides into this slow grin, eyes hooded, as he plants a hand on each of Gerard's shoulders.

"Careful," he says, leaning in and whispering in Gerard's ear. "I might get the wrong idea." He presses his own hips down, and Mikey's laugh dies in his throat when Frank's eyes meet his over Gerard's shoulder, the way Frank's jaw locks for the briefest second and his eyelids droop a bit. _Fuck, fuck_. Just like his face that night, sitting on the couch, watching that girl suck Mikey's dick.

"Frank," Mikey warns, meeting his gaze. He squeezes Gerard's wrists almost without realizing, his thighs tensing.

"What?" Frank's expression slides back from aroused to cocky, but he lets Mikey see it, like _why can't we_? Frank's cheeks are pink.

"I still can't move," Gerard reminds them, body slack against Mikey's chest but his breathing heavy.

"Come on, Mikes," Frank says, ignoring him. He sits up, one hand still on Gerard's shoulder, carding his other fingers through Gerard's hair. His knuckles bump against Mikey's Adam's apple and press in. "We make a good team, remember?"

Mikey gives Frank the hardest look he can, like _This isn't the same_ and _It's different for Gerard_ and _Maybe this isn't the kind of thing my brother and I usually do together_. Frank smiles back, closed-lipped and confident, as he leans down and presses a kiss to Gerard's forehead. Gerard sucks in a loud breath and Mikey realizes Frank's hand has left his brother's shoulder and is now somewhere down between their bodies.

"Fuck," Frank mumbles against Gerard's forehead, eyes closed and breathing hard.

"I don't—" Gerard says weakly, and Mikey's body flashes hot from head to toe at the tone, something he doesn't hear from his brother. Ever.

"Fuck," Frank repeats, mouth open and sliding against Gerard's forehead. Mikey can feel the exact moment his brother's hips hitch upwards and Mikey blinks, moves to shift away.

"Don't even," Frank says suddenly. He's inches from Mikey's face, sitting upright, Gerard panting into Frank's t-shirt. "You're my main man here." He bares his bottom teeth, body shifting as his shoulder moves and his arm flexes again. Gerard chokes a noise into Frank's chest.

Mikey's eyes widen, trying to remember that the warm weight all along his front isn't attached to Frank, but his _brother_. His dick is getting hard anyway. "Fuck—"

"Don't let go," Frank says in a rush, shoulder moving again. Mikey's fingers still and he breathes in. All he can smell is Gerard's hair. Frank's lips curve up in a smile. "Or else I let go of your brother's dick." Mikey closes his eyes. He feels like he's sweating through his t-shirt, heart hammering.

"Jesus Christ," Gerard mumbles into Frank's chest, and Mikey feels it against his own ribcage, the vibration.

"Frank," he begs, sounding high and ugly. Mikey wishes Gerard didn't have to hear his voice right now, knows it must feel as weird as it feels for him.

Frank shifts again, sits back a bit, and Mikey's eyes open to see Frank bury his face in Gerard's neck. Gerard's head falls to the side easily, rolling against Mikey's collarbone. His breathing is erratic, stop-start, as Frank's shoulders shift back and roll forward, arm moving in a slow but steady rhythm between them.

"Mikey," Frank replies into Gerard's neck, working a hand around Gerard's side to close over Mikey's fingers, still holding Gerard's wrists together. Frank pushes back, knuckles up against Mikey's hard-on through his sweatpants.

Mikey feels the moan leave him on an exhale, doesn't even know it until he runs out of breath and has to gasp in again, rocking up against his hand. "Fuck."

Gerard's hands flex. "Mikey," he says and it sounds strung-out, scared. "What—"

"I don't know," Mikey says in a miserable voice, squeezes his eyes shut and feels Frank press his open palm against the length of Mikey's dick over his pants, rubbing his thumb up and down.

"You two, shit," Frank mumbles into Gerard's neck, then noses up against Mikey's shoulder, bites hard through his hoodie.

"Ah!" Mikey brings his shoulder up to his ear to push him off, the pain sharp and hot.

"Gerard, are you—" Frank shifts in Gerard's lap, the mattress shaking with the movement, "—can I—"

"Fuck, yes, please," Gerard says, and Mikey has to grip hard as Gerard struggles suddenly against his hands, trying to wriggle out of his grip. "I want to—Mikey, can you let me—"

"No," Frank pants, and his hand returns from indiscriminately rubbing the front of Mikey's sweatpants to his own jeans, getting his underwear down and dick out surprisingly fast.

Mikey blinks and takes a moment to just look at it, hard and pink in Frank's inked hand, dark hair at the base and sticky-shiny at the tip. Frank's grinning at him when he lifts his gaze. "Fuck yeah you missed this, Mikey Way."

"You wish," Mikey says, but it's half-hearted, and without Frank's hand on his dick he's rutting up against Gerard's knuckles, which is fucked up enough. His brother's craning his neck forward like he's going to swallow Frank's dick down before anyone else realizes.

"Hey, hey," Frank says, hand on Gerard's chest to pin him back to Mikey's chest. "I'll take care of it, okay?"

Frank spits in his palm, makes a loose fist and starts to jack himself slowly. Gerard lets out a whining noise and Mikey wants to know if his brother realizes what he's doing to Mikey every time he flexes and clenches his hands like that. _Jesus_.

"I know what you really wanted," Frank says, grinning. Mikey and Gerard watch him, jeans around his thighs, t-shirt shifting with the slow movement of his shoulders, the line of dark hair and tattoos below the hem. His hair hangs in his face, eyes glassy and heavy-lidded, like he wants their gaze on him.

"What do I want," Gerard asks, swallowing thickly. He and Mikey are breathing in time now, chests rising and falling quickly.

Frank doesn't say anything, just licks up his palm and all around his fingers, closing his lips around them as they slip in his mouth, shiny and wet. He's smiling as he plants the hand on Gerard's chest and rubs all around, flicking the last few buttons open with his wet hand. Mikey's mouth feels dry looking down at the shiny, pale skin of his brother's chest, his stomach folded up and the imprint of his dick against his black jeans.

"There," Frank says, and walks forward on his knees until he's close enough, rubbing his hard-on up against Gerard's collarbone.

"Shit," Gerard says, holding his breath. Frank laughs, guiding the slippery tip of his dick around, rubbing and tapping it lightly on Gerard's skin. It's kind of obscene and stupid looking because Gerard doesn't have tits, but Mikey's panting into his brother's hair anyway.

"Oops," Frank says without remorse right before he shoves his cock up under Gerard's chin, bumping his throat. "Missed."

"Mother _fucker_ ," Gerard groans, and Mikey feels him tilt his head back—giving Frank more space, _holy shit_ —as he rubs his dick along the line of Gerard's jaw, across his cheek, over his closed eyes but avoiding his mouth.

"Fuck yeah," Frank moans appreciatively, digging his fingers into Gerard's scalp to keep him from moving. "You got him, Mikey?"

"Yeah," Mikey says dumbly. Gerard's panting like crazy, wriggling in his grip. "Um. Do you want me to—"

"Hold on." Frank sits back for a second, strips his t-shirt off. "Tie him up with this."

"Oh." Mikey stares at Frank's chest, sweat-shiny, tattoos like coloured marker on his skin. "Okay."

Mikey sits back, feels Gerard slump but regain his composure, holding himself up with shaking stomach muscles. Mikey fumbles but manages to tie Frank's t-shirt around his brother's wrists. He looks down; his hard-on's fucking obvious in his loose sweatpants, and so close to Gerard's back. Jesus.

"Is that okay?" Mikey asks softly, running a hand gently up his brother's forearm before pulling it back, feeling too intimate.

"Yeah," Gerard says, breathless. "Shit—Frank, come _on_."

"Not yet." Frank looks totally content just jacking himself like that, cock red and shiny with spit, brothers watching him. Gerard makes a noise and bucks his hips up. "Hey. Mikey?" Frank meets his eyes, glassy and turned on. "Can you keep him still?"

Mikey swallows. He sits back on his ass so his legs are bent, bracketing Gerard but not touching, and lightly curls his hands around Gerard's hips. His shirt's hanging open and Mikey's fingers dig into the fleshy bit from where his tight jeans dig in. The feeling of skin under his fingers for the first time makes his dick twitch, and he has to close his eyes for a minute. "Shit."

"Yeah," Frank grunts, "you two look so fucking good, you know that?"

Mikey licks his lips, feels Gerard's hips buck up again, and splays his fingers out to hold him down. " _Fuck_ ," Gerard moans. "I can't—I can't _move_."

"Mmm," Frank hums. Mikey looks up, sees his hand moving fast over his dick, the rise and fall of his chest and shoulders, stringy dark hair in his face. "I know." Frank grins. "Think you can get off like this?"

"What?" Gerard asks, distracted, but his hips rut up and Mikey pushes down hard again, feels strange stopping him, like he doesn't have the authority. But Gerard doesn't protest.

Frank slips back off the bed to standing and lifts a knee up. He leans forward, hand still moving on his cock as he presses his knee into the mattress between Gerard's legs. "How about now?" he pants.

"Fuck," Mikey says. Gerard tosses his head a bit, hair all over his face, and strains against Mikey's hands to push forwards into Frank's knee. "Gee, are you—"

"Oh my god," Gerard moans on a long exhale. He wriggles his hips and Mikey has to shift forwards to get his hands around him again. Gerard moves back suddenly and they both freeze and gasp.

Frank's mouth hangs open as he looks between them. "Shit." Mikey squeezes his eyes shut, wants to move back— _away_ —but the pressure against his dick feels so good. He barely even realizes he's digging his fingers hard into Gerard's hips, pulling closer.

"Fuck," Mikey mutters, "fuck fuck fuck." He can't open his eyes, hangs his head and feels his mouth drop open, hips rocking up slightly against his brother's back.

"Whoa," Frank says. "Whoa." He lets out a breathy moan that sounds a bit like a laugh. "If this is what you motherfuckers are going to pull, then I have no fucking chance." He grunts and the bed shakes, like Frank's got his other knee up on the mattress to kneel in front of them again.

"Come _on_ ," Gerard grits out, hips grinding little circles forward against Frank's knee. Mikey tightens his fingers immediately, is surprised by how much that feeling of digging in hard and restraining someone else turns him on. "Come the fuck on, Frank," Gerard repeats, voice low and dangerous.

"Shit, yeah," Frank mumbles. "I'm—fuck. Open wide?" He huffs a laugh but it trails off into a groan and Mikey has to open his eyes, can't see Gerard's face but hears the needy noise he makes as Frank comes, striping his face, his hair, his chest. Frank's got this expression of disbelief on his face, mouth open as he finishes. Jesus. Mikey can't believe he was asleep for this, last time.

"Oh my _god_ ," Gerard groans, and it strikes Mikey that he can't even reach up to wipe his own face off, that it's probably all in his eyelashes and on his lips and all he can do is moan and grind his hips forward and look _used_. Shit.

"Come on," Frank says, hand still curled loosely around his softening dick. "Just like this, Gerard, I know you can." Gerard moans and his back bows, pushing his chest out, grinding up against Frank's knee as Mikey holds his hips in place and feels the exact way they move. "Fuck," Frank says, running one thumb down Gerard's face and shoving it in his mouth, "you look so fucking good like that, you know. Slutty."

Gerard moans again around Frank's thumb, "Yes," and "Fuck, please, please, please," in a desperate voice as he thrusts forward, head rolling back and nearly knocking Mikey's chin. It gives Mikey a clear view of Frank's spunk, white and sliding in inelegant clumps down his brother's face, pieces of his sweat-damp hair sticking to his cheek. He can _smell_ it.

"How is this even happening," Mikey says weakly, looking up at the ceiling so he doesn't cream his sweatpants before he even touches his dick.

"How's it feel, Gerard?" Frank asks. "Covered in my come. All tied up." Gerard groans, head hanging forward again. Frank leans in, smell of sweat and spunk, hair falling into Gerard's face. "Can't move," Frank whispers, Gerard's breath hitching as he ruts up hard into Frank's knee. "Got your brother holding you down." Gerard gasps and stills and Mikey thinks _Fuck, he's freaked out, he stopped,_ before he notices the shake and tense of Gerard's thighs under his hands and realizes he just came. _Shit_.

"Damn," Frank says, sitting back heavily on his haunches, exhaling with a smile on his face. "I'm good."

"Fuck off," Gerard moans and slumps over onto his side, hands still behind his back, Mikey's shin trapped awkwardly under his shoulder. Mikey's fingers fall away from his hips.

"Jesus Christ." Mikey collapses onto his back on the mattress, eyes falling shut. He palms his dick over his sweatpants. "What the _fuck_."

"What the fuck," Frank confirms from the end of the bed, giving Mikey's feet a pat. "You guys fucking hijacked my shit right there, I was busy showing off my moves."

"Ungh," Mikey replies, getting both hands under his waistband and finally— _finally_ —pumping the base of his dick. Dry and rough and he doesn't give a shit.

"You need a hand there, Mikes?" Frank asks in an amused tone. "I can come on your tits too."

Mikey laughs, but it dies away when he feels Gerard push his sweatpants aside with his nose, slippery-wet cheek and sticky hair against his shin. "I'm good," Mikey manages, gasping as he fists himself hard and fast, toes curling and eyes rolling back in his head.

Gerard kisses his ankle, closed-lipped and chaste, and Mikey comes.

* * *

END

(DVD commentary for this fic [here](http://desfinado.livejournal.com/41326.html#cutid6)!) 


End file.
